The Webs We Weave
by MurderComplication
Summary: With the coming of the 75th Quarter Quell, Katniss and Peeta are sent back into the area, with one more representative of District 12; a small, shy girl who wants nothing more than to protect her siblings. But, with the uprising in full swing - how, exactly, will she find a way to stay alive?
1. Chapter 1

"Mother," Lucy whined, pulling at her coal stained dress.

"It's a mandatory viewing dear," Marissa, our mother, said sternly as she grabbed onto Lucy's wrist and pulled her along. I followed behind them, holding my baby brother – Argon - cradling him. Lucy was only eight and attended school. Argon was just over a year old. Although I was the one taking care of him most of the time since our mother was always making cloth or staring off into space. When father came home from the mines he would take over looking after Argon and I would help mother with the fabrics.

"Far right miss," One of the newer Peace Keepers said, motioning to the left. I had never attended school, but even I knew he was wrong.

"Clara, can I sit on your shoulders?" Lucy asked as we met up with father.

"Course you can," I beamed, handing Argon over to father. I crouched down so Lucy could jump onto my back and work her way onto my shoulders. "Going up."

After a few moments the square was full of every resident of District 12 who could not afford a television. The large television screen flickered on and President Snow was standing in the center of a stage.

"Good afternoon Panem. Soon the reaping for the seventy-fifth Hunger Games will begin. Those who came before us left us with special instructions for each Quarter Quell." Snow motioned to someone off screen and a small golden box was wheeled over. He smoothly opened the envelope, "To show that even the victors may fall to advancements. Two previous victors will be chosen from each of the twelve districts – along with one young man or woman who has yet to participate in the event."

We only have three living winners. Katniss would be sure to go back, and there was a fifty-fifty chance that either Peeta or Haymitch would be going back as well.

"Poor children," father sighed, "they just got out and now they have to go back in."

"Whoever the extra is has very bad luck. Being one in at least four-hundred," I muttered as we all began to disperse.

"Clara," a small voice called out. Prim emerged from the crowd, "Can you drop off some more of your bandages tomorrow?"

"Course," I smiled, "same amount as usual?"

"Yes please."

[Stitch]

I gave my little sister a soft nudge and a smile as we parted ways. I watched my mother and father walk away with my siblings toward the viewing zone for those too young or too old to currently compete in the games. I stood in line to allow the peace keepers to prick my finger to confirm my attendance.

The mayor read his usual mandatory spiel, that of which most of us tuned out after hearing it year after year. The mood was sombre as Effie Trinket walked towards the microphone in her tall golden heels. The regular video played. Effie moved towards the bowl on the left which contained a single paper. Katniss. Effie drew Haymitch's name from the bowl on the left containing only two names as Katniss made her way to the stage. Peeta volunteered for Haymitch.

"Now to draw the name of the third man or woman who will be joining our brave Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." Effie moved to the bowl behind her – the slips of paper threatening to spill out. Her hand lingered inside for a moment before pulling out a slip. She made her way towards the microphone, Peeta and Katniss to her left.

"I hope it's not a young one like last year."

"I feel bad for who ever's chosen."

"The odds are not in their favour."

Effie drew in a breath, "Clara Maquseth."

Katniss' eyes widened. I stood in shock on the spot as eyes began to turn toward me. I felt hands on my back and arms – half in comfort and half in urgency. I made my way toward the stage, my legs felt weighed down, as if my ankles were chained to something far below the surface.

"Good luck to all three of you in the seventy-fifth Hunger Games," Effie said, the corners of her mouth faltering. The Peace Keepers ushered the three of us off the stage in a flurry. Normally the tributes would go to the Mayor's office to say their final good-byes, but we were herded onto the train, by car, in silence.

I was stuck at the window of the door we had used to enter the train, staring at the empty platform. This will be the last time I will see District Twelve.

"Katniss, Peeta – your rooms are the same. I will personally escort Maquseth to her compartment." Effie smiled, her golden lips curling. I nodded curtly as we dispersed, following a few steps behind Effie as she blabbered on about what will happen once we get to the capital. I tried to pay attention, but my mind kept wandering to Lucy and Argon. If mother will actually take care of them - I was the one who was there for them, be it picking Lucy up for school or playing peek-a-boo with Argon. "Dinner will be served promptly at six, just continue down this hall and you'll find it easily. Until then feel free to use anything in your compartment or explore the train." She continued on, a path of golden sparkles floating behind her.

I stepped into my compartment, completely mesmerized not only by the size – but by the beauty of everything. The carpet was a deep emerald green along with the bed spread and the doors. The walls and wood pieces were black; little bits of silver spread across the room. I ran my hands over the fabric on the vanity almost melting at the feel of the smooth satin. I drifted over to the doors, the first contained a bathroom, the second a walk in closet, and the third a small empty room – all of which were decorated in the same scheme. I turned back to the second door and entered the closet, letting my hands feel the different fabrics. I pulled out a pair of black denim pants that got smaller near the ankle. I searched the drawers in the room for a pair of scissors, I came up successful after a moment I took off the last six or so inches before I slid them on. The pants felt very tight in the legs, but it was a nice tight, a comforting tight. I found a long strip of leather bleached white and threaded it through the belt loops. I frowned. I used the tip of the scissors to make another hole in the belt so it would fit. I stripped of my grey coal-dust stained dress and pulled on an ivory shirt which seemed a few sizes too big.

I walked out of the closet, closing the door behind me. My eyes darted towards the clock. 5:53. I exited my compartment and made my way towards where Effie had disappeared.

I jumped and slammed against the wall, as the door on my left opened. "Sorry about that."

"Hi Peeta," I said, pursing my lips together, "Guess I should try to get rid of my jumpiness, eh?"

"It's always good to be on your toes, especially with these games." He replied, flashing a small, calm smile.

"True," I replied, biting my lip as we walked down the hall, "I'm sorry that you and Katniss have to go through this again." He opened his mouth to respond.

"Ah, looks like we finally have someone for dinner," Haymitch said, holding his stout crystal glass towards us with a sloshing translucent liquid inside.

"Come, come dear, have a seat beside me," Effie motioned towards the empty chair in front of her. I nodded. I sat down, Peeta sitting across from Haymitch, leaving an empty chair on the end for Katniss. "We know that Katniss can hunt and Peeta bakes bread, but what can you do?"

"My family makes most of the fabric and clothing," I smiled shyly, "Nothing that handy."

"But that means you're good with your hands. Great for making traps," Haymitch chimed in, putting his glass of what smelled of alcohol down.

"But I don't know how to fight. I can't get by just on hiding out," I disagreed, shaking my head.

He smirked, "Hiding out kept Katniss alive until the halfway mark."

"I'm sure we can help you find some sort of weapon you can use while we're in the training room." Peeta chimed in, reaching out to squeeze my arm lightly. It was calming.

"I'm thinking we should try her out on throwing knives, like Clove had." Katniss piped in from the doorway. "With her handy work she has to have great eye sight."

I shuddered. Clove was an expert with those throwing knives. A single knife racing through the air with precision was deadly.


	2. Chapter 2

I moved my hand over my freshly waxed skin, it felt like silk. I wondered if Peeta and Katniss' Prep Teams were as talkative as the one that had been assigned to me. Vinosh, a petit girl with a purple afro and white patterns drawn on her purpled-hued skin had been working on washing my lengthy hair that my Mother had forbade me from cutting. Trion, a tall slender man who told me that the material of his suit was from a massive snake, kept talking about how pale my skin was, and how a nice hue of silver would do wonders. Pluto, a tall and plump girl with white cropped hair and black designs on her skin was the most talkative of the lot. She rambled on about how lucky the three of them were to be working with District Twelve.

The door slid open and a tall, thin girl entered with a smile. Her eyes were completely white, just like her hair. Her skin was a deep black and small silver dots lined her collar bone. She extended her hand toward me, "Nice to meet you Clara, I'm Nyxus, your stylist." I leaned forward and shook her hand, holding my robe closed with the other. "I trust that someone has brought you your lunch already so lets begin." Nyxus pulled open a panel in the wall that unveiled rows upon rows of small tubes of many different colours and shades.

"What are the stylists planning on doing this year?" I asked. Normally, both tributes from the same district would be dressed similarly.

"It'll be nothing like Peeta's or Katniss'," She smirked, pulling out a small clear glass tube that held large red sparkles about the size of my thumb nail. "They're getting black suits that'll glow like embers. Cinna's truly amazing."

"I can't wait to see that – and riding on that chariot with them-"

"Oh, you'll be coming out last with all the new tributes Hun. This year the previous tributes will ride out first, then the other twelve will join them. A real grand entrance." I gulped as Nyxus started applying a clear glue like substance to my face. "You have absolutely gorgeous skin, no flaws. I'm going to have fun dressing you up." She winked as she started placing the red, black and gold sparkles on my face, around my right eye.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked watching her quickly but gingerly apply the remainder of the sparkles before spraying something over it.

"Something similar to the other two, but," Nyxus smirked, "you'll be far more astonishing." I watched her take out a powder pot full of black, another full of grey and a black tube. She took these to my left eye and the tube to my right as well. She pulled out a stout pot and a thin tipped brush and began applying the deep red to my lips. "So tell me what you did back home."

"My father works in the mines with the other men," I began while Nyxus moved behind me and started to run her fingers through my curly hair, "I have a sister, Lucy – she's eight – and there's my baby brother, Argon. I'm normally the one to take care of them though. Our mother has been working on weaving this piece of cloth. It is truly wonderful, but I've had to work while everyone's sleeping just to fill the orders for the seamstress."

"That means you know how to survive. Take care of others and yourself. Live off of little sleep. And most importantly, how to use your hands."

"Everyone keeps saying that. What use are my hands? I'm just a weaver." A mirror was placed in front of my face and I could not believe what I saw. My unruly blonde hair was pin straight and wispy. My eyes looked larger and more alive and the large flame sideways like-tear drop that went from my forehead to my nostril.

"That was done with just hands, and a couple tools of the trade," Nyxus smirked, "Hands can be trained to deal with anything. But it takes talent – like your hands – to adapt to anything they pick up. You'll see what I mean soon. But let's get you in your dress for the parade!" Nyxus crossed the room and flung open the wall length door behind me. I slowly turned my head, only to gawk at the ugly black dress. "Isn't it gorgeous?!"

"I wouldn't have used gorgeous," I stammered.

"You're right – it's remarkable. Astounding even-."

"It's the ugliest thing I've ever seen," I blurted out, quickly shoving my hands over my mouth. Nyxus just stared at me – before she broke out laughing.

"You think I mean that? That's the cape you'll be wearing, and as soon as you're a third of the way down, you'll tare it off to reveal the real wonder." Nyxus unzipped the cape and let it fall around the mannequin. The fabric was pitch black, but it shimmered like flame and gold as the fabric moved. Nyxus gently unzipped the back of the dress and helped me into the small piece of fabric. The dress felt softer than silk but extremely thin.

"Now this is remarkable," I smiled, staring down in awe. We would have never been able to create a fabric that shimmered like this with what we had in District Twelve.

Nyxus just stood there, staring at me, "I'm just missing one more thing. How do you feel about adding something permanent to your nose?"

"These might be my last days. Do whatever you want."

She punched my arm lightly, "You'll make it. I have faith in you."

"What do you want to add?" I asked, changing the subject. Her eyes lit up with glee.

"A nasal cuff, gold of course," She pulled out a small but thick golden hoop from a tray across from the large display of make up, "I suggest you lay down and close your eyes." I did as she said with out question. I felt the cold metal against my nose, and then a dozen tiny spikes pierce my flesh. I let out a yelp before Nyxus applied a spray that seemed to numb the area. "Want to see it?" I gave a weary nod as I stood up. She pressed a button on the side of the wall and it rushed to the left to reveal a large floor to ceiling mirror. I looked nice. Not as extreme as most in the capitol, but nice. "Now then, let's get you to your chariot."

[Stitch]

"You two really did a great job," Nyxus gleamed at Peeta's and Katniss' stylists. We had passed the long procession of all twenty-four previous tributes and the newest eleven.

"This must be the new 'advancement' from district twelve. I'm Cinna, Katniss' stylist," He smiled, reaching out his mocha hand. I shook it lightly, bobbing my head in greeting, "You did a good job too Nyxus. Can't wait to see what you have planned for later."

"We should go take our seats, we'll see all of you after, good luck." Portia, Peeta's stylist said waving as both she and Cinna walked away.

"Now then Clara," Nyxus smirked devilishly as she helped me on to the chariot, "I want you to swallow up that meek demeanour for today, and be strong. You're new. You need to make the crowd love you. I want you to smile, but don't wave, we want to give them enough to spark their interest, but not too much that there's nothing left to see." I nodded. "I'll meet you after with everyone else. Good luck." I watched Nyxus strut away in the direction that Cinna and Portia had left in.

Soon after, I could just make out the chariots at the front moving; it must be starting. I kept running through what Nyxus had said in my head. To push down my meekness and make the crowd love me. Peeta was a natural at it, and Katniss thrived off of their relationship. I was just me. Nothing special.

I was startled as my chariot started to move. I took in a deep breath as I neared the bright light which must have been coming from the stadium. I took one hand off of the side of the golden carriage, and placed it over part of my cape. I could hear the crowd applauding and screaming as each tribute sped along the track.

I held my head up, eyes concentrated forward as I was hurtled into the light. I was shocked that the track was not a straight line this year, it was a curved incline around the arena, and then a track ran from the middle to in front of where President Snow normally sat. I could see that Katniss and Peeta were already at the end with the other second time participants. With how many tributes there were – I would not doubt if I went unnoticed.

 _One… Two… Three…_

I tore off the cape, keeping my hand extended as it flapped violently behind me, as I rounded the bend in front of President Snow and below the other tributes. I could feel eyes burning into my skin as I held my head up, my eyes stone cold. As I came down the last half of the center, I could not feel my cape in my hand anymore. There was no skin on fabric, only skin on skin. I lowered my hand as I slowed to a stop behind Katniss and Peeta.

President Snow began his speech, welcoming us to the Quell. I tuned it out since I had heard it so many times before. Instead, I looked around me as much as possible without needing to move my head. Katniss and Peeta were in suits that glowed like burning coals – absolutely mesmerizing. Two returnees were dressed in light studded body suits while my fellow new tribute was dressed in nothing but wires around her chest and pelvis. Almost everyone had tried to copy District Twelve's look last year. Two returnees were dressed as cattle herders, with flaming belts. Another set were flaming trees.


	3. Chapter 3

Effie and Haymitch had taken me up in the elevator first, leaving Peeta and Katniss to fend for them selves with the other tributes. Effie had told me that they wanted to keep me a secret for now – at least until Haymitch started training with me, and we knew what my strengths and weaknesses were. All I had were weaknesses.

Once we had reached the top floor; Haymitch seemed stunned, at what I don't know. But the male Avox seemed all too familiar. I spent my free time sifting through the clothes, just feeling the fabric against my callused hands. The most prominent fabrics were silk and velvet – two I've only dreamed of working with. I neatly folded the dress and placed it on the edge of my bed as stripped out of the one I had worn in the arena. I changed into a simple dark green, puffed sleeved, baby doll dress.

"Dinner is ready," Haymitch gleamed. I jumped in shock, landing flat on my bottom, "Gotta work on your balance too."

"It's not that bad," I whispered, swiftly putting all my weight onto my hands and kicked myself up.

"And that we don't."

"Don't what?"

"Dinner, lets get some food into you three." I followed Haymitch out of my room, and up the stairs to the dinner table where Peeta, Cinna, Nyxus, and Portia were already seated, chatting away.

"Oh gosh Peeta – you're even more adorable in person," Nyxus squealed, sloshing around her glass full of wine. I took the empty seat beside her.

"So Clara," Peeta interjected – trying to change to subject, "looking forward to training tomorrow?"

I chuckled lightly, "Training? They should call it humiliation since that'll be all that I'll be doing."

"I'm sure Katniss and Peeta – and Haymitch of course – will help," Effie giggled as she took her seat, "After all, everyone is good at something."

"That's what I keep telling her! But no – it's all this and that and," Nyxus started before I slammed my foot into the back of her knee, "Ow – you just about gave me a camel toe!" Katniss soon arrived, but she wasn't herself. She was spaced and anxious.

"How about we watch the recap of the opening ceremonies?" Effie chimed in, "Katniss and Peeta were astounding. Such a gorgeous job Cinna and Portia! And Nyxus, you sure made a name for yourself this year."

"Wait until you see her dress for the interviews," Nyxus smirked, waving her blackened hand around, "So if you screw up, hopefully you're pretty enough."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I muttered into my glass before I took a sip of the bitter bubbling drink.

[Stitch]

I watched in awe as Peeta and Katniss stared down the audience in their glowing suits. They looked amazing compared to those who came before them whom looked very frail. But those that were the advancements looked proud to be there while others looked terrified.

"Oh there you are Clara," Effie giggled, motioning to the back of the screen. I was just coming out into the stadium. I looked like a large black ball before I tore off my cape. I watched in awe as my cape started to turn into flames at the end. As I was pulled along the ramp, the cape had gotten smaller until I was almost at the end of the track where it disappeared completely and I was left standing in my black dress that shimmered like flame next to the other tributes.

"Outstanding Nyxus," Cinna congratulated. Once the tributes were leaving the city circle, Katniss stood, thanked our stylists for their work and left. I bit my lip as Peeta and Haymitch exchanged glances.

"Well then, mind as well take this time to explain to Clara what's going to happen from here on out. Why don't we go down to the training room so I can see what you can do," Haymitch stood, motioning for Peeta and me to follow him. I gingerly stood from my spot at the couch and followed the two over to the elevator. We made our way down to what seemed like the basement in silence. The elevator opened up to a large room with benches spanning both walls. I followed Haymitch as he walked over to the door at the other end and slammed it open. Peeta nudged me forward out of the elevator. "This is the training room."

"It's so large," I gawked, stepping into the middle of the room. It made the previous room look puny.

"I saw you do that trick before. Anything else you can do?" Haymitch asked tapping his chin.

"What trick," I asked. Haymitch took a step toward me and extended his arm to my shoulder, knocking me onto the hard navy floor, "What was that for?"

"Get up," He said bluntly. I swung my feet up so I was balancing on my hands and flipped over so I was upright.

"What was the point of that?" I asked, tugging at the hem of my sleeve.

"To make sure I wasn't seeing things," Haymitch started, moving over to pick up a small throwing knife from the table. "You're flexible and fast. Two attributes that are heavily desired in the games. I want to work with you on your flexibility and speed outside of the training room with the other tributes."

"You're not going to test my speed with that knife, are you?" I questioned, letting my bangs fall into my eye.

Haymitch laughed, "No. Not yet at least. Peeta, as you might remember from the games last year has an eye for detail."

"You painted yourself to look like a rock and muddy river bank," I exclaimed, my eyes lighting up, "that was all Lucy could talk about for weeks!" Peeta chuckled nervously as he ran a hand through his slightly damp blonde locks.

"I've seen your work with a needle and thread. It's meticulous. With all the small, minuet details you put into them – I suspect that you'll be good with a knife." Clove had been deadly with those knives. Only Thresh was able to take her down with a surprise attack. "Peeta and I need to have a talk with Katniss, so stay here and practice if you like. It'll do you good." I waved the two a court farewell after Haymitch handed me the knife.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood with the newer tributes, listening to the woman who ran the training center, Atala, was telling us about how the majority will die from other causes than our fellow tributes. Only a few of the past winners had gathered and were socializing, ignoring her spiel. I recognized a few of them now that I had a better look. District two's Enobaria had won her games by ripping open her opponent's throat in hand to hand combat. I gulped. Please do not let me get close to those shark-like teeth.

Atala led us over to the first mandatory station which was full of different levels of bars and hoops. We were lined up according to district by Leo and instructed to finish this course as quickly as possible. I watched the first four go through with ease, as if they were like a monkey swinging through a forest. Most of the others stumbled through, just making it across in an adequate amount of time – the girl from district ten fell as soon as she reached single rope.

I stood at the start, waiting for Leo to give me the sign to go. He let his slender arm fall. I jumped onto the rope wall and climbed up to the platform at the top, a good twenty feet off of the ground. I grabbed onto the first small metal hoop and swung from each one, using my legs to give me some momentum. I dropped a few feet on top of the small platform which was just big enough for my own feet to fit on. I took a deep breathe and focused on the golden object for the next part of the course as I counted my steps as I walked across the tight-rope. I reached up to pull the golden handle down. It released the rope ladder as it fell below me. I grabbed onto the one of the rigs and let it carry me down enough that I could just jump off. Small white circles, no bigger than a plate, were chalked onto the floor. I bounded through them and slid on my hip under the barbed wire wall.

"Three minutes and forty seconds. Tied with District one," Leo smirked, "You may now explore the other stations."

I took a few breaths as I scanned the other stations. Two very frail looking tributes were over at the camouflage station painting on each other, Katniss was trying to make a fire, and Peeta was socializing at the knife throwing station where I had spent most of last night.

"That was amazing!" A voice giggled from behind me. I turned to face the girl from District nine, "I'm Aria - you're Clara right?"

I nodded, "You did really well too though."

"Pfftt. You flew through that course. Can I call you Butterfly? I'm going to call you that anyway, Butterfly," She finished with a wink.

"Gees Aria, already trying to make killing people harder," A male with choppy blond hair asked.

"If I'm going to die by one of these people, I'd rather have it be a friend." Aria scoffed, taking me by the arm and leading us towards a survival station. "I'm hungry. Come on Chester! Oh yeah Butterfly, that's Chester, District five. We already made an alliance to not kill each other. Want to join us!?"

"Sure," I said uneasily as we plopped ourselves down at the station, "It can't hurt us anyway."

"Exactly what I said Butterfly!" Chester sat down beside Aria and started to tear away at a piece of bark. "Ew. You're not going to cook that?"

"What," Chester asked with his mouth full of tree bark, "It tastes like beef jerky! Without the beef." I giggled.

"Oh, look whose coming! Damn, if he wasn't with Katniss." Aria hummed, picking up a mint leaf and started to chew. I turned my head slowly, just in time to see Peeta sit down beside me.

"Haymitch was right, you are fast," He said, his eyes large and bright. He eyed the bark that Chester was eating, "How about we go grab some actual food with the others?"

"There's an actual lunch?!" Aria cringed as she swallowed her mint leaf. Peeta chuckled as we all rose and followed him into the dinning area where a group of the returning tributes had pulled all the tables together.

I stopped at the doorway, "I'm not that hungry, I think I'll just keep training." Peeta just looked me over once before slowly nodding. Chester and Aria joined the table while Peeta went to go talk to Katniss at the buffet. This Capital food was so rich that my stomach could barely handle it. I turned back into the training center and made my way toward the knife throwing station. The man in charge taught me how to hold the knife properly and the correct throwing technique.

I had tried to figure out how to throw the knives from my memories of people like Clove in past games after Haymitch and Peeta had left last night. None of which had flown straight. They had all spiralled in some way before they neared the target. Not a single one had embedded itself into the wood.

I placed my pointer finger of my right hand on the knife's blade, bent my arm at a ninety degree angle like I was instructed to do so. I watched him pull just his hand back and flick the knife as his arm came down perpendicular to the floor. Bullseye.

I let mine fly at the other target and it landed a ring away from the center. I smiled. I actually hit the target. I had a lot of training to do now that I knew one way to throw a knife.

The instructor taught me a few different grips, such as pressing your thumb into the blade as if you're holding half of the blade. He showed me how to compensate for the weight and size of the knife as well. By the time Peeta and Katniss come to get me to go back up to our suit I was hitting the center more frequently. Although, I'll never be anything compared to Katniss' bow. She had gone into the simulator and hit ever image that was coming at her with such finesse and ease. Everyone was so in awe with her skill that they had stopped everything to watch.

[Stitch]

"At least half the victors have asked their mentors to request you as an ally. I know it can't be your sunny personality." Haymitch said, sitting across from the couch on top of the coffee table.

"They saw her shoot. For real. I'm about ready to put in a request myself." Peeta smiled touching his chest.

"So good that even Brutus wants you?"

"I don't want Brutus. I want Mags and District Three," Katniss shrugged. What? The Careers wanted her and she did not want them?

"I'll tell everyone you're still making up your mind," Haymitch sighed and ordered a bottle of wine before he turned his attention to me, "Apparently the new tributes in Districts Five and Nine want you as an ally as well."

"You should have seen her fly through the obstacle course," Peeta beamed, "tied with District One!"

"So that's why the mentor of District Nine called you Butterfly," Haymitch chuckled.

[Stitch]

I sat next to Aria and Chester, waiting to be called in after the Victors had gone through their private sessions, in the dinning room. At breakfast this morning Katniss and Peeta were reminiscing about what they had done last year and joked about what they should surprise the Gamemakers with this year.

Last year Katniss had shot an arrow straight into the apple in a pig's mouth to get the Gamemaker's attention. Peeta had just thrown the heavy balls with handles at targets.

"I think I'm going to let them see my survival skills," Aria said biting her lip, "What about you Chester?"

"Probably hand to hand combat. Maybe pull in a few swords or something." He said, leaning back in his chair and propped his feet into the table and started to play with his newly red bangs.

"My mentor wants me to either do speed or knife throwing. Doubt I can get a good score with speed though." I sighed, playing with my long blonde hair.

All of the previous tributes had gone through before the additions, leaving me alone after a few hours. Finally, it was my turn to have my private session. The room reeked of cleaner and a mat had been dragged into the middle of the room. My brow furrowed as I passed it, picked up a belt of knives from the table and tied it around my waist. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I walked over to where the moving targets were. As soon as they started to move I fired the knives as them. Once the belt was empty I scanned the targets.

Not a single knife landed on the target.


	5. Chapter 5

When I entered our suite, everyone was glued to the television to watch the scores. I shook my head and slunk past them down the hallway where our rooms were. I ran into one of the Avoxs and asked if she could possibly find a loom. She nodded her head and turned to leave. I headed back to my room and just fell on the bed. Not long after the Avox girl returned with a small loom carried by two other Avoxs. She had brought a bag of string in assorted colours as well. I thanked all of them before they left to attend to their other duties.

I set the loom up and started to thread a dark green onto the strands. Weaving always calmed me. No matter how badly I did at other things, weaving was the one thing that I knew that I had a real talent for. After I had started integrating the creamy white and crisp gold into the cloth, a knock sounded on my door. "Come in!"

"You must've really showed off in their," Peeta chuckled as he moved to sit on my bed.

"Or got pulled down by what we did," Katniss almost growled.

"Pulled down," I asked, "Can't be any worse then how I did."

"Least you didn't hang Seneca Crane," Katniss chuckled, standing behind me and seemed to be scrutinizing my work.

"Who did that," I asked dumbfounded.

"Katniss," Peeta chuckled, "We kind of screwed all of us."

"What'd you do?"

"I painted a portrait of Rue; how she was when Katniss laid the flowers on her," Peeta sighed. So that was why the room reeked of cleaners and the mat had been placed there.

"I'm guessing we all got pretty low, eh?" I asked, "I know I did terrible."

"What'd you show them?" Katniss asked.

"I showed them the knife throwing skills I've been working on. But I missed every target." I sighed, threading on a strand of black to add in a few details to the cloth.

"We all scored a twelve." I dropped the spool and turned to face Katniss.

"You're kidding," I stammered.

"They just did it to get back at us for pointing out how corrupt the games are. Unfortunately, they're bringing you down with us," Peeta interjected.

"Okay, for a second I thought the Gamekeepers actually liked what I did. Now it makes sense," I said quietly as I pulled at a strand of blonde.

"If they liked anyone, now that'd be amazing," Katniss chuckled, hitting my shoulder roughly, "How'd you get so good at that? I haven't seen fabric like that anywhere in the Seem."

"I just start weaving and I - it sort of just, well, comes to me. It really relaxes me," I replied with a smile, feeling the fabric between my fingers. Although, I unravel it when I'm done. As if it never happened.

"Just like Peeta and his cakes," Katniss chuckles.

Except all I'm good at is using string.

[Stitch]

I was awoken by Vinosh tapping me lightly on the shoulder, "Morning Clara!"

"You sure are one talented girl," Trion smirked as he tapped his chin, "This is just a wonderful representation of – what is that exactly."

"It's where my Father used to take me beyond the fences. He would teach me how to swim and catch fish with my own hands. I wasn't that good at either of them," I smiled as I crawled out of bed and moved to the chair in the center of the room where Pluto was waiting with a pair of scissors. While she was trimming my hair of the split ends and placing them into huge curls that cascaded down my back, Trion was working on my make up – using the same sequins as before. Vinosh was busy with my hands and feet. Using a soft stone like object to soften the calluses and painted my nails black with silver designs flowing through them.

"Now we know why your hands are so calloused," Vinosh said as if everything had been explained.

"It's what my Mother and I did to earn money back in the seam," I sighed, staring into the blue water of the lake.

"Let's get you into this dress," Nyxus smirked, holding a small one hanger rack with a garment bag hanging from it. The zipper slowly fell, revealing the light azure fabric as it flowed out of the bag.

"It's such a beautiful colour," I gasped, letting Nyxus take my robe off. The silk of the dress cascaded over me. The smooth, glistening, tingling sensation on my skin. I only felt a single shoulder covered by the fabric. Nyxus sat me down in the chair and pulled my hair back into a clip. "Now these are only clip-on's so it won't hurt and you won't have a third hole in your body that you weren't born with," She laughed, snapping on the two clips in an instant.

"Ow," I gasped, my hands moving to massage my ears.

"Don't do that," She scolded, smacking my hands away, "You'll get the oils on yours hands all over the diamonds."

My eyes lit up, "I'm wearing diamonds. Actually real made from carbon diamonds?"

"Do you think they'd have us put any of you in anything less?" She giggled, placing large silver diamond studded bangles onto my left wrist. "Now these may be a little high for you – but once you start walking, it'll be good enough."

I cocked my head in confusion before she started to roll up the hem just enough to slide on the five inch high silver heels, "What are these, weapons of mass destruction?"

Nyxus burst out laughing, "They make you look taller and your legs look longer. But I guess they could be a good weapon. Especially on those soft fleshy parts. Now stand, just need that final touch before we leave." I wobbled as I stood. "Easy there girl, I'll walk behind you just in case." I felt a thin band of leather wrap around my midsection just under my chest. I snuck a look in the mirror on the closet. My hair was curled in waves down my back, the sides of my hair were pulled back as well. I hadn't noticed that Trion had recreated that shimmering mask around my right eye again, but with gold leafs outlining the bottom. I nodded as I slowly walked up the stairs to exit my room and grasped the silver knob before pulling it open with a slight wobble. I walked out to where Peeta, Portia, Haymitch, and Effie were waiting.

"We just need Katniss and Cinna now," Effie said, starting to tear up.

"You sure clean up good," Haymitch grunted, giving me a pat on my shoulder.

"Thank you," I almost asked as Nyxus placed her hands on my hips. Peeta was in a suit, one that only those getting married in the capital wore. He looked older, like a real gentleman.

"Stop walking like a stick, move your hips more. Be sexy," Nyxus cooed. I raised my eye brow as I opened my mouth to speak. Fortunately, Cinna was helping Katniss down the hall in her beautiful wedding dress. The pearls shimmered in the light; the bodice was so fitted I could feel my own airway tighten.

"You look ravishing," I stammered, supressing the feeling to curtsey.

[Stich]

I was sitting in the first row, the past tributes behind us. I could feel my breath hitching in my throat. I had never been in front of such a large crowd in which I actually had to speak. I just sat with a small smile on my face as I watched the other new tributes talk with Caesar before me.

"Please give a warm welcome to our final new tribute from District Twelve, Clara Maquseth!"

I rose from my seat and walked up the three steps to where Caesar stood, "Welcome to the Capital." He took my hand and led me to the single chair were he sat and the long red velvet couch with gold trim. "This must be quite a change from District Twelve. How do you like it here?"

"Well," I started, looking out at the immense crowd, "I really like the different fabrics. My family makes cloth, and we don't really get to work with anything fancy."

Caesar raised his lavender eyebrow, "You must love that dress then, it truly is beautiful. What is it?"

"Silk," I blushed, turning my head away from him slightly. I heard both Caesar and the crowd awe. Did they actually think my embarrassment was cute?

"So, at the opening ceremony, you reminded me of Peeta and Katniss at last year's ceremony. Only District Twelve can pull of fire." He winked toward the crowd and they began cheering. "And that score of twelve all three of you got! Looks like you're all very talented. What are you talented at?"

I flushed, "People tell me I'm good with my hands, but it's not like these games are a good place for them anyway. Am I supposed to weave a giant web to catch everyone?"

"You've got some mighty fine humour in you," Caesar said after his fit of laughter, "But on a more serious note. At the reaping, you looked back, and we all want to know who you were looking back to?"

My head fell slightly, "My Parents and my siblings."

"Are your siblings cute?"

"Argon's only one, and Lucy's eight. I may be biased, but they are quite adorable. I'm glad Lucy's in school right now – I never got the chance to so it'll be good for her."

The buzzer went off.

"Sorry, we're out of time everyone. Best of luck to you Clara Maquseth, Tribute from District Twelve." I stood, shook his hand and started off the stage back to my seat as Cashmere, the returnee from District One was announced. Once I took my seat, I felt a squeeze on my shoulder.

"You did good," Peeta whispered into my ear.

I was surprised with how the returnees went about with their interviews. They all seemed to question the games, or poke fun at it. The audience was in tears. Johanna Mason, the girl that Peeta and Katniss had told me had stripped down to nothing in the elevator on their way back our suite. It was as if the Capital's inhabitants had formed a bond with the past victors.

Katniss only had a few mere moments after Caesar had asked his first question before she spoke about how she's sad that they won't be able to be at their wedding. She twirled. She spun like the year before with a much sombre gusto. The flames started again, it ate away at the bottom of her gown. She started to spin faster, as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Pearls hit the ground and spun off in random directions and bits of charred silk floated into the air. I almost wanted to yell out to stop since that precious fabric was being ruined. The only white parts of her dress that remained were her long sleeves. That when I realized that she resembled that famous mockingjay in the back of the District Thirteen's destruction newscast; truly beautiful.

Caesar helped Katniss to her seat as Peeta moved from behind me and started to take the stage. The two were firing jokes about over cooked poultry before they got onto the conversation about their would-be wedding. He took a moment to look into the spellbound audience before asking them a question, "Caesar, do you think all our friends here can keep a secret?"

"I'm quite certain of it," Caesar replied with a wink.

"We're already married," Peeta said quietly. My hand flew to my mouth in astonishment. "It's not an official marriage. We didn't go to the Justice Building or anything. But we have this marriage ritual in District Twelve. I don't know what it's like in the other districts. But there's this thing we do," He continued, going on about how we'll toast a slice of bread in the couple's new home and share it.

"Were your families there?" Caesar asked.

"No, we didn't tell anyone. Not even Haymitch. And Katniss' mother would never have approved. But you see, we knew if we were married in the Capitol, there wouldn't be a toasting. And neither of us really wanted to wait any longer. So one day, we just did it," Peeta explained, "And to us, we're more married than any piece of paper or big party could make us."

"So this was before the Quell?" inquired Caesar.

"Of course before the Quell. I'm sure we'd never have done it after we knew," Peeta nodded, starting to get upset. "But who could've seen it coming? No one. We went through the Games, we were victors, everyone seemed so thrilled to see us together, and then out of nowhere — I mean, how could we anticipate a thing like that?"

"You couldn't, Peeta." Caesar put an arm around his shoulders. "As you say, no one could've. But I have to confess, I'm glad you two had at least a few months of happiness together."

"I'm not glad," says Peeta, "I wish we had waited until the whole thing was done officially."

Caesar looked confused, "Surely even a brief time is better than no time?"

"Maybe I'd think that, too, Caesar," says Peeta bitterly, "if it weren't for the baby."

My mouth fell farther. Katniss was pregnant. I hadn't noticed any signs of it, and I'd been living in a suite with her for a few weeks. I felt dumb, I should have noticed. But even if I hadn't noticed, of all people I should have been told. I was going into that arena with a girl who must be almost three months along by now. Slowly, noise started to return from the empty silence. The place is complete chaos within moments. Neither Caesar nor the buzzer could stop the chaos. I watched as Peeta returned with tears running down his face, taking Katniss into his arms and holding her tightly. I felt a nudge against my hand, the girl from District Eleven held her hand out for me. I quickly looked around us, all the tributes, past and present had joined hands. I gingerly took hers, sharing a gently squeeze.

We're rushed off stage by Peacekeepers into the Training Center. I lost hold of the girl from District Eleven when Peeta grabbed my free hand and pulled me into the elevator with himself and Katniss. Once we reached our floor, Peeta flew out of the elevator with Katniss and gripped her shoulders, "There isn't much time, so tell me. Is there anything I have to apologize for?"

I stepped out of the elevator slowly, the door closing on my dress and as it went down, the bottom of my dress was ripped away. "Nothing," Katniss said quietly. "We should really tell Clara what's going on." Peeta nodded, letting Katniss walk off and down the hall to what I guessed was her room, "We're sorry for not telling you before now. We had to make sure we could trust you."

"I understand," I smiled before I sat on the other side of the bed from where Katniss was. Peeta grabbed the chair at the desk on the right side of the room and pulled it over to the end of the bed, "But you're pregnant! Congratulation!"

"Actually," Peeta flushed, "She's not."

"Nor are we married." Katniss chimed in.

"So, is everything a lie? I mean-" I tried to fix my mistake before Peeta went on.

"I like Katniss, but Katniss doesn't like me. It was just my attempt at making the crowd like Katniss." He explained.

"Peeta's the reason why we got all those sponsorships last year. We would have been done without them," Katniss smiled at him. I remembered all of those metal tins they found; the sleep serum, the burn cream, the soup and food.

"There you guys are," Haymitch said from the doorway, "It's a mob out there."

"We had to tell Clara." Katniss blurted.

"I'm sorry, was I not supposed to know at all?" I gasped, slinking back and forced myself off the bed and onto my back.

"Bout time I say," Haymitch chuckled, "As long as you don't say anything in the arena that is."

"I won't," I replied, putting my hands up in front of my chest.

"Haymitch," Peeta practically snapped, "You're scaring her."

"Don't worry. You all should get to bed. Big day tomorrow," Haymitch said before he left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

I laid against the base of a large, broad leafed tree, just staring up at the starless sky. Chester was snoring lightly, his arms under his head. Aria had her head in his chest. A few of the broad leaves were strewn over the two, a few over my own body. The Capital had already shown the four previous victors as well as the six new tributes who had died. Rain was pouring in a far off area.

I remember sitting on the hovercraft, Peeta at the end of my row, and Katniss a few seats over from me in the row across. I could still feel that pain from when the tracker was shot into my arm. I massaged the area, licking my lips.

Bang!

I jumped up, a knife in my right hand, poised to throw. I sighed and let myself fall to the ground once I realized that it was just the signal that someone had died. We had been walking around the arena all day, just trying to find some food or water. Aria had used her axe to chop down a monkey. We had learned not to use any green plants in our fire if we did not want much smoke. Chester and I had rummaged through the area closest to us to find brown sticks and branches while Aria skin, gutted, and quartered the animal.

Of course the two were still asleep; I smiled as I twirled the knife in my hand. I remembered how Nyxus was practically shoving the rich capital food down my throat with glass after glass of juice or water.

Bang!

I jumped slightly again, hitting the back of my head against the tree. Two more dead in just a few short minutes. I wonder if it's one of the three careers that are left of the new tributes, or one of the past victors. Maybe it was Katniss and Peeta – for the love of god, please do not let it be Katniss and Peeta.

I was startled again by a third bang, although this one sounded closer. Thirteen dead, twenty-three left after less than a day. I did not wonder who died, but rather, who killed them and how they feel now. Are they getting a rush from taking someone's life? Are they huddled in a corner crying their eyes out?

I sighed, letting my fingers run through a small section of my long hair. I knew I was the weaker of the three of us. All I had was speed and flexibility, why even train me to use knives. It would be better for Aria and Chester to get a decent night's sleep without someone so weak on look out.

I pursed my lips to one side as I picked up a section of my flaxen hair and started to braid it. I wonder if Mother or Father had fed Argon and Lucy tonight. Had they taken Lucy to school this entire time I was stuck in the Capital? Had Mother finally smartened up and started to act like a Mother again? I could feel something cold rush down my face. I let my small intricate braid unravel and moved to hurriedly to wipe away the tears.

"What's beeping," Chester moaned, sitting up and wiping the sand from his eyes. My head shot up, and saw a small metallic canister with a flashing red light, "Oh ho ho, look who got a sponsor gift!"

"Should I open it?" I asked, holding the tin in my hand. He nodded, trying to keep the sleeping Aria from falling off of him. I twisted off the top where the small piece of fabric was attached. A loaf of bread and a small metal object with something that looked like a faucet were locked inside.

"We got food," Chester whispered as loud as he could, "but what the fuck is the other thing?"

"Let's ask Aria when she wakes up," I suggested. He nodded and laid back down.

"Wait, want to switch lookout?"

"It's okay; don't think I'll be able to sleep anyway."

[Stich]

"This is a spout of some sort," Aria pouted, turning the metal object into her hands, "Maybe for getting sap out of trees?"

"Want to try it out, sap or no sap; it'll be liquidy at least?" Chester suggested, rising to his feet and jamming it into the tree and using the axe to hammer it in when the two of us nodded. It took a moment before anything happened. Water started to pour out of the trunk, at an increasing pace.

"Clara should get the first drink - it was her gift anyway," Aria mused, pushing me up from where we sat.

"Chester dug it in, he can drink," I defended, pushing my back into the tree closet to me.

"That's like saying that Aria knew what it was, so she could go. Just go Clara," Chester chuckled. I hung my head as I dragged my feet over to the tree and stuck my hands under the tree and raised my hands to my mouth.

"That's the best thing I've had since I got here," I groaned, splashing water on my face before I backed up to the other two could have a go. Chester took his turn to kneel down and took a long drink from the faucet.

"We should get moving after this," Aria said quickly.

"Three were killed during the night," I said plainly, "If we make it to tonight we'll know who."

"We have to get out of this forest," Chester interjected standing back from the faucet – Aria quickly taking his place. "We don't know how dangerous this place could actually be. I saw we go down to the bottom of the tree line and see if we can spot anyone or anything else."

"We'll have to be quick and sneaky," I said quietly.

"It's only the second day we better now die this quickly," Aria growled through gritted teeth, "If I die from you two sacrificing me to save yourselves – they better turn me into a mutation cause I'll be coming after you in revenge." Aria broke out in a silent fit of laughter. Chester rolled his eyes and pulled the faucet from the tree and slid it into the pocket of his jumpsuit.

[Stich]

We must have been walking for hours. We had been trying to find the coast line, but no matter how long we walked, we just weren't getting anywhere. I jumped while Chester had his scythe raised. When I noticed the horror on his face, I could not resist my body from turning around. I stood in horror as I watched Aria pounding away on an invisible wall. It was as if a barrier had sprouted up between the two of us. Chester and I ran to the wall, I was thrashing away at it with my feet and my knife while he was trying to use his weapon to cut open a door.

"Run," I screamed as I saw the large beast looming out from behind the large mash of trees. Aria didn't hear me. She just kept pounding away. Until we all felt the vibration of the beast as he landed from his large jump. That was when she turned around. I watched in pain as Aria raised her axe to the monstrosity. I screamed for her to run again, even though it was apparent that neither of us could hear each other.

Her axe did not even break the skin or take some of its purple fur off. I let another scream out as the axe went flying, landing perfectly in a nearby tree. We watched the muttation rip Aria to shreds. Leg by leg, arm by arm. Chester was still pounding away on the barrier. It had been the three of us since day one at the training center, and now we lost the only one of us who could actually work water out of the trees. My team-mate had just been torn to shreds before my eyes and all I cared about was water? These games were screwing with my mind far too much.

I placed a hand onto Chester's shoulder lightly pulling him away from the sight. It may have been more for my sanity though. I had seen her empty screams as her limbs were ripped off of her form, but I knew that neither of us could stand to see her laying in a pool of her own blood, the see the mutation feasting on her flesh.

"Let's continue on," Chester said forcefully, "For Aria's sake."

The cannon fired.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked behind Chester, carefully stepping into his footprints in case someone were to track us. Thinking they were tracking only one while there were two. We had not spoken a word since what had happened to Aria earlier today. The sun had almost set in the arena and the tide was retreating a little. We were walking just a few feet away from the sandy clearing, shrouded by the trees on the shoreline.

"We should stop for tonight and rest. Keep our energy up," I said meekly, reaching out and touching his shoulder. He shot around, his eyes were bloodshot. Chester must have been crying. He had not even turned around before now either. I had withdrawn my hand in surprise when he had turned.

A cleaver the size of an abnormally large watermelon smashed into the tree between us. I stood in shock as I watched the cleaver crack through each layer – as if someone were pressing down through each layer. The tree spilt into two halves, each falling to a side. The cleaver landed in the sand. "Run!" Chester ran out into the sand and I followed after him, my feet sinking and slowing me down. Yet, I was able to run past my partner. Chester already had his scythe in his hand, poised to attack or deflect. I just pulled out two knives and gripped them tightly – hoping I would not have to throw them.

We had only moved about half a mile when a large tan monster pounced onto Chester. I screamed and ran toward the tree line, throwing the blades in my hands at it. Chester's scythe crashed into the tree a few feet away from where I stood.

"Don't you dare touch her," Chester glared, wiping the blood from his nose as he ran through the creature's legs and toward me. I swung around quickly; laying eyes on what I had thought was yet another mutation. It was Inferno, the advancement from District One. His blond hair was flecked with bits of red – his eyes were a steel gray. He smiled, lopsided. Just to show off his protruding canines.

It took me a second to remember seeing him in training. We were equally as agile, but I could move faster. He had also been at the knife throwing center quite a few times as well, but he had spent the majority of his time at the hand to hand combat center. He had excelled at all of the physical exercises that Atala had us do.

"I'll be the judge of that," He smirked, reaching over his left shoulder. My eyes widened. He pulled out both of the daggers I had thrown. I had hit him without even trying to.

"We can take him," I said quietly, "together." Chester nodded, reaching back for his scythe.

"On the count of three, run at him with everything you got," He whispered back. I reached down for a knife, "one." Chester lowered his head, "two." The moment he said three, I ran at Inferno, one knife raise above my head to stab his upper body, another poised at my waist. The wind was knocked out of me, my vision became a blur and I fell hard onto my back. It took me a few seconds before I could see straight. My head tilted back so I could see that Chester was violently pulling at his weapon, trying to pry it lose from the tree.

"How have you two even lived this long," Inferno laughed as I sat up, rubbing the back of my head. I yelped as he kicked my lower back, making me flip forward and land on my back. He started to make his way toward Chester, cracking his knuckles while laughing. I swung backward onto my hands and pushed myself off, landing on my feet. I took out a few more of my knives.

"'Cause we work together," I said meekly, my hands ready to throw the knives.

Inferno stopped moving, but laughed even louder. He turned to me, his eyes crossed and teeth bared. "You think you can take me." I took a step back, reading myself in case he decided to attack. I could not let this brute kill me. Not for Lucy or Argon's sake. If I died, then my family would never make it in the seam. I did not even know if Mother was taking care of them properly. "Is the baby crying?" I was in shock for a moment before a salty tear made it to the corner of my mouth.

"Leave her alone," Chester growled, still pulling at his weapon. Inferno turned his head toward him a bit. I throw both my knives at him. One aimed for his collar bone, the other for his liver. He caught the one that was poised near his neck, while the one aimed for his liver had barely sliced his side.

"Still not good with these are you," Inferno laughed even louder, throwing them at my feet. I drove my foot into the sand and threw them into the air, never catching them. He had run toward me, using his fist to punch me into the stomach, and his elbow to smash me into the sand. I gasped out in pain as his foot collided with my stomach for the first time. My hands were grasped around my head, my legs pulled into my chest as far as they could go due to the multiple kicks Inferno was still dealing me. I could not help but whimper every time.

"Leave her alone Inferno," Chester yelled, trying to pry his scythe out of the tree. Inferno stopped kicking me in my stomach for a moment and placed his foot onto my side and let his weight fall onto it. I groaned.

"You'll have to kill me first. As if anyone from District Five could do that," He chuckled, using me as a step and strutted a few feet towards Chester. I gasped as the pressure was released.

"Try me," Chester growled, unhinging his scythe from the tree at last. I slowly started to stand as Chester swung his scythe at Inferno, who kept blocking his swings with his own hands.

I groggily grasped at the light, hot sand; just waiting for my vision to readjust. I slowly stood, watching the sand until I could get my balance back. I froze. There was the sound of something slicing through the air and then hitting flesh and bone. Just like when I would butcher animals Father would bring home or we would trade with Katniss for. Then the sound of blood gushing at a wild pace – I looked up. Chester's torso laid on the sand, his eyes already glazed over. Dead. His legs were still standing a few feet away. They buckled and fell forward.

I was alone now. No Aria. No Chester. The arena had claimed them both. But Peeta and Katniss were out there. Somewhere, I hope. I withdrew two of my few remaining knives, leaving only three left on the belt around my waist.

"Still going to fight – or are you going to slit your own throat," Inferno chuckled; licking Chester's blood off of what was his scythe.

I flipped my long blond hair over my shoulder, raising my head high as I turned it back to face him. Dead in the eye. "You may have killed my friend. But I will not let you kill me. Lucy and Argon still need a Mother. And I am not going to let you take that away from them," I said sternly, moving my feet together, hands lowered to my sides, the small loops at the end of the knives hanging off of my middle fingers. The blades on these two were curved inward.

"Looks like they'll just have to get by," He smirked, throwing the scythe into the water. He took a step closer to me. Then another one and another; each time he waited for me to move before he approached. "Just going to give up this easily," He asked, his face a mere inch from my own. I could taste his own putrid breath in my mouth. It was almost as if he moved in slow motion. His arm inched back, his hand tightened into a fist. I ducked down, his other fist moved to punch downward. I skirted through his wide stance legs, impaling his foot with a knife. I twisted around, and grabbed his short, sweaty, and greasy hair. I pulled it back so he was bent down to my height and we could stare each other in the eyes.

"I guess you never expected to be taken down from someone from District Twelve," I stated simply, dragging the knife in my hand across his throat. Blood gushed out from his wound and his mouth. I dropped him to the ground and pulled my knife out of his foot. "Oh my god," I whispered, staring down at his dead body, just realizing what I had done. "Oh my god. I. I just killed someone."

Rain began to pour down. I looked down at my outstretched hand. It was covered in blood. It was raining blood.

Everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

I winced as I felt the pain run through my body. My head was throbbing, I could hardly breathe, and my limbs felt like over cooked noodles. I ran my fingers over what I was lying on. Sand ran through them. My head did not feel like I was on sand. It was something warm, soft but firm. I felt a large, warm hand brush something across my forehead.

"She's waking up," A deep familiar voice called out. I opened my eyes and light flooded my vision. I moved a hand in front of my eyes to block out most of the light. Slowly, my eyes began to adjust, and one by one dark silhouettes began to come into my field of vision.

"Looks like I don't have to carry that kid anymore," an unfamiliar feminine voice spat.

"Johanna, be nice," another unfamiliar, masculine voice cooed. Wait, no. I remember that voice, from the table with Katniss and Peeta during training. I think his name was Finnick. I moved my hand away from my face a bit, and blinked a few more times. Katniss was standing above me, and Peeta's face was about a foot above mine.

"How are you feeling," Peeta asked softly.

I closed my eyes for a second, "I feel like I should be lying on Katniss' kitchen table." Peeta and Katniss laughed.

"Come on," The other girl whined, "let's get out of here."

Peeta and Katniss helped me to stand and put my blue jumpsuit back on while the others grabbed their possessions. Peeta brought over a small piece of bread, which I was told contained seaweed from the same District as Finnick, while I adjusted my belt of knives onto my hips. I jumped at the sound of a female voice almost screaming 'tic-toc'. It was just Katniss waking up the women she had called Wires at the breakfast table many times. Then the male I did not recognize must be Beetee, her partner from the same District.

"Yes, tic-toc, the arena's a clock," Katniss said quickly, trying to help her up.

"Midnight," Wires just responded, almost as if a relief had been taken off her shoulders. Katniss nods in confirmation. "One Thirty." Wires pointed toward the section where Chester had been killed. The Blood Rain.

I stood off to the side, a few feet away from Finnick, just watching. Peeta was trying to help Beetee up, but he kept refusing until Peeta said that Wires was OK. Then the girl – who Finnick fortunately felt the need to name for me, Johanna – and Katniss started to yell at each other over who let who die.

"Your little unskilled kid there would have been killed by someone if I hadn't dragged her all the way here," Johanna yelled, motioning to me.

"Wait," I asked wide eyed, "You did what for me?"

"We got caught up in the blood rain over there, and then Nuts over there pulled me back and pointed to the ground. I recognized you as the other District Twelve girl and carried you along with Volts all the way down the beach to these guys. And what do I get," Johanna questioned, throwing her hands up into the air, "Two little brats."

"Thank you," I said quickly, "If it wasn't for the two of you, I'd've probably been killed laying there by now."

"You're welcome," Johanna grunted in reply, not daring to look at me.

"If Johanna's done, I'd like to go to the Cornucopia and watch. Just to see if you're right about the clock," Finnick said smoothly, arms positioned on his hips. We all began to walk slowly down the nearest sand strip to the golden building that contained a large amount of picked over weapons.

Peeta laid Beetee down in the shade of the Cornucopia – he was still recuperating from losing a large amount of blood from a stab wound to the back on the first day – then asked Wires to clean Beetee's spoil that was covered in congealed blood. She scampered over to the water and started to clean the spoil in the water, singing a song about a mouse running up a clock. I just smiled at her quiet singing while Johanna complained – again. Finnick gently pulled me over to the stock pile of weapons to refill my belt, which held a lonely number of three knives.

After a few moments, Wires stood, pointing toward a section of the beach, "Two." A fog was beginning to roll in. Peeta and Katniss praised her while he took a large leaf out of his pocket and knelt down on the sand next to it. Finnick and I walk over to join the three huddled around the large leaf with scribble over it. I could just make out two words. Fog and Blood. It must be something to do with what was in each quadrant of the clock.

"There's also a mutation in six to seven," I choked out, images of Aria's body being mutilated by the purple furred creature. Peeta scribbled it down in the corresponding area. I wanted to ask what were written in the other areas, but I did not want them to know that I could barely read.

For a moment everything was perfectly silent. Katniss and I exchanged glances, Wires had stopped her song. Like an oiled machine, Katniss loaded her bow and swung around, firing her arrow into Gloss' temple. I stood there, staring at Wires' dead body, her throat sliced and blood seeping out of it. I hear something whizzing through the air and my head shoots to the side, my hand absently mindedly on a knife. Johanna had thrown one of her axes into Cashmere's chest. I hear a muffled yell and turned again, watching Finnick push Peeta out of the way of Brutus' spear, but took Enobaria's knife to his thigh. I gulped, screaming at myself to run. To get away from her awful shark-like teeth. The two had already run behind the Cornucopia, away from the five living victors. And one weak girl. Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, and Finnick ran after the two in the same direction. I grabbed a knife and held it up to chest height as three canons exploded over head. I ran up the other side of the Cornucopia, trying to see if I could stop them long enough that the others could attack. By the time I can see where the two were running, they were already halfway down the sand strip heading towards the jungle.

My mind goes blank as I feel the Earth shake under my feet, then start to spin. For some reason, I was able to stay standing for the first few rounds. But, as we gained momentum, I have to crouch down and plunge the knife in my hand deep into the sand. I was not even sure it would be enough to hold. I felt the knife slowly start to uproot, but I dig my toes into the sand along with my elbows, trying to press down as hard as I could on the knife.

We suddenly came to a stop – and I was too scared to open my eyes or move the slightest bit. I slowly let go, my hands were red from where I was holding the handle of the knife, and little dots of imprints of sand littered my body. I must have taken a while to get my bearings back, since Katniss approached me, dripping wet with water, holding that same spoil in her hands. But there was no more blood on it. It looked like wire. Miles and miles of thin golden wire.

Katniss extended her hand for me, I took it and she hoisted me back up with ease. I just stood at the mouth of the Cornucopia watching as the group got into a fight about where noon was located now that we had been spun. Beetee mentioned that we'd know once the wave crashed again. Johanna randomly chose a path and we started down it after her.

"Well, it must be time for the monkeys now," Peeta mused as we pushed past branches. "I don't see them so I'm going to try and tap a tree."

"No, it's my turn," Finnick said, taking the spiel from Katniss. So that was what it was called.

"I can at least watch your back," Peeta said simply, taking a step forward.

"Katniss and her little girl can do that," Johanna growled, eyeing the two of us. "We need you to make another map." Katniss reluctantly moves off after Finnick, and I keep my hold on a knife as I rush up to join her. I must seem entranced with how I'm watching Finnick use his knife to make a hole for the spiel. Aria had just whammed it into the tree.

I jump as a scream echoes through the jungle. I withdraw a knife with a flick of my wrist as Katniss belts off into part of the forest. I ran after her, the scream had to be familiar. And Katniss recognized it. It must be Prim. I hear Katniss call her name, then another scream. And the cycles repeated. I start to see birds emerge and land from the dense jungle.

"Katniss," I yelled, "Jabberjays!" That's when I heard my own.

"Mommy, when is Clara coming home?"

"Lucy," I screamed out, forgetting about the Jabberjays for a moment. No. No, I can not listen! It's not her voice. Finnick came running past me, calling out for Katniss. I run after him, shortly finding Katniss cleaning her arrow of a Jabberjay's blood.

Another scream echoes out, but it's one that neither Katniss nor I can place. We both yell out for Finnick, but he's already running off in the direction of the scream. We rush after him, Katniss already with a loaded bow. "Annie! Annie!" Katniss stops in her tracks and shoots the Jabberjay above his head. As it falls to the ground, Finnick seems to come back to us, even just a little. I stood there, listening for anymore screams while Katniss soothes Finnick.

"It's not real, they're just Jabberjays," She coos from beside him, "It's not real, it's not your Annie." There's another scream. Of a young child; Argon. Both Finnick and Katniss snap their heads to me, but I just stand there. I felt a tear slip down my cheek and I hurriedly brush it away.

"I know it wasn't Annie. But it was her voice. Jabberjays mimic what they hear. Where did they get her voice," He asked.

"Oh, you don't think they," Katniss started but faded off. I just stood there, brushing away the tears as they began to fall faster.

"That's exactly what I think," He finishes. Another Jabberjay starts up. This one's for Katniss again – Gale. Finnick almost has to pull the two of us along. Katniss, probably scared to Prim and Gale, and myself since I could barely see with all the tears escaping.

I'm barely able to make out the faint outlines of Beetee, Peeta, and Johanna. It did not clue in until my vision had cleared up enough that I could see that Peeta was banging on the air. They had erected another barrier so we could not escape until this segment was over.

"Stop," I yell at the two, letting go of Finnick's hand, but he keeps on moving. I cringe as the two hit the wall hard. I just stand a few feet back from them, Peeta and Johanna using their weapons to try and crack the wall while Katniss and Finnick kept banging on it. "It's no use. The wall's not going to come down until this horror's over."

Katniss stopped trying and turned to me, "How do you know that?"

"Just like how I knew about the Mutt before. Chester and I were walking with Aria, she was taking up the rear. One moment she was talking, and then the next we could not hear her. That was when we saw her attack the wall with her axe and the Mutt was approaching her. There wasn't anything we could do. We just stood there, pounding, watching her get ripped to pieces," I sobbed, my legs buckling beneath me.

I had not noticed that Jabberjays were slowly landing on the branches around us again. But, in a matter of moments, horrific screams began to echo out. Finnick moved beside me, and pulled his knees into his chest, full of blood from his broken nose. Katniss just stood there for a few short moments with her bow, trying to take the Jabberjays out. She crawled over to us when her attempt failed. I can hear Lucy, and Argon mixed in amongst the noise. Then, my parents, Gale and Prim, Katniss' mother and Gale's siblings – their cries just radiated in our ears.

I felt the two bodies slowly remove themselves from me. I look up and see that Johanna was trying to comfort Finnick as Peeta was holding Katniss. I shakily stood to my feet, using a nearby tree for balance. It felt so real, even though I knew that the Capital had just faked it. Lucy was calling out for me to help her. Telling me about how she blew up our parent's heads. And Argon screaming.

I am brought back to reality by the canon firing. I looked up, and watched as a hovercraft began picking up pieces of a body. I may have been alright a few moments ago, but now I was a mess. Banging against the tree with my fists, sobbing like a madman. I heard a soft voice telling me to stop as I pounded away. Large muscular, rough hands covered my own and used their own strength to stop my hands from making contact with the tree again.

"You're with us now. It'll be alright," Peeta whispered into my ear as his arms engulfed my frail form. I just cried into his chest as he held my hands. What harm could a weak, sobbing girl do to a muscular victor?

Nothing.


End file.
